Kaze no Shizuku
by KaitouUsagi
Summary: When strange dreams start to become a reality for Takuya, Kouji tries his best to save him. Things begin to take a turn for the worst when Kouichi becomes involved. Takouji slight TakuyaKouichi yaoi, shonen ai [6th chapter up]
1. Default Chapter

Kaze no Shizuku (I couldn't think of a name so I used the title of Izumi's song on the character soundtrack)  
  
Authors note: no s*** I don't own digimon, you think I'd be writing fanfics if I did? Strictly Takouji/ Koukuya whatever you call it (I call it takouji) !WARNING!CONTAINS YAOI, THOSE WHO ARE AGAINST BI SHONEN,YAOI OR PLAIN GAYS, DO NOT READ, DO NOT FLAME EITHER BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! All the names and digimon are from the Japanese digimon not the American dubbed version.  
  
  
  
Minamoto Kouji sat leaning against a tree with his hands cushioning his head, in the while thinking, he had been doing too much of that lately. The three moons were settled in the midnight sky, but his mind wasn't focused on them at that particular moment. He was wondering if he would ever get to sleep with a sickening feeling in his stomach. It wasn't unusual for him to be awake in the middle of the night, for some reason he couldn't sleep as well as before he had met the other chosen children. "Stupid kids," Kouji muttered to himself. Lately he had grown especially cold toward the other chosen children. Izumi was controlling, Junpei was macho and lovestruck, Tomoki could not go a day without grieving, and Takuya.Takuya was...He was. Kouji furrowed his brow and thought hard. What did he have against Takuya, what made Kouji despise him?  
  
"I'll think of a reason later."  
  
His eyes strayed to a sleeping Takuya not even three metres away from him. Kouji stared, admiring the innocence in the sleeping boy, calm , with no worries, away in his own world. Kouji broke his small trance when Takuya frowned and tensed up, suddenly the boy shot up into a sitting position, his arms holding him up by resting his palms on the ground, breathing heavily. His eyes were tightly shut and he was frowning, with sweat covering his brow. Takuya slowly opened his eyes, his breathing now slow and rugged. He looked slowly around himself, he was partially making sure he hadn't woken anyone and partially he was checking if the dream, nightmare, was over. Takuya slowly brought himself to his feet, not noticing Kouji was awake and walked away from the clearing in which the children had chosen as a sleeping area, hands in pockets. Kouji quickly got to his feet and followed Takuya, careful not to make any noise in the process. The brunette walked through trees and small clearings for what seemed like five minutes, still not noticing Kouji. His breathing was still slow and rugged, the expression on his face gave the feeling that he was frightened. He also looked as if he would break down and cry if given the chance. Takuya finally stopped in a field occupied by tall grass that could rival the height of a single floored house. (picture the episode "Save Everyone! Evolve, Tsunomon!", the grass that Junpei and Izumi walked through at the beginning of the episode)  
  
  
  
Kouji crouched into the near edge of the field, metres away from Takuya. The chosen child of fire collapsed onto the ground in a sitting position, his arms outstretched vertically, the palms of his hands resting on the ground. Takuya let out a small moan and clutched his head with his right hand, eyes closed tight. Kouji started towards the boy he was feeling worried and sympathetic. Takuya slowly opened his eyes and exhaled slowly, taking his hand from the top of his head.  
  
'only a dream,' he muttered, Kouji only caught a few words since Takuya speech was barely a whisper, 'but the pain feels real, this is the sixth time.'  
  
Kouji stopped, this had happened before? Why had he not noticed? Takuya was a good actor if he could hide his true emotions so well during the day. He probably let the pain be hidden away during the day, only to be dealt with at night.  
  
Kouji advanced but obviously was not quiet enough with each step he took, for Takuya's eyes shot open, straining a look in each direction to catch the intruder.  
  
"Who is it? Show yourself!"  
  
"You shouldn't really be wandering by yourself you know. You could get into trouble, then I would have to save you." Kouji managed to stay cool even though he was still surprised.  
  
Takuya forced a laugh, " I'd rather die than be saved by you."  
  
"I've saved you before."  
  
"Ya, and I almost died of humiliation."  
  
Silence  
  
"Daijoubu?" Kouji finally said.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Takuya's voice Quavered slightly.  
  
"Long enough," Kouji replied.  
  
He took a seat next to Takuya, sitting cross-legged, his elbows resting on is lap.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Takuya, are you alright?"  
  
Takuya did not answer, instead he made a movement as to get up, but Kouji stopped him, grabbing a tight hold by the scruff of the brunette's yellow shirt.  
  
"Answer me," Kouji asked in a demanding tone, he was growing impatient, his grip becoming tighter. He hadn't followed Takuya for so long just so he could get some fresh air. He wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"No, now let go."  
  
Takuya pushed at Kouji's chest, trying to free himself but the blue haired boy still kept his grip on the brunette's shirt.  
  
"I'll tell you again, answer me," Kouji's voice became more stern, but calm.  
  
"And I'll tell you again, NO." Takuya accented each word slowly as to intimidate Kouji, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I wont let go until you answer."  
  
"Leave me alone Kouji."  
  
"Just answer me."  
  
"I'm fine, happy now!"  
  
"Answer me truthfully."  
  
"Since when did you care?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
Takuya's looked away, and his facial expression became anxious, instead of irritated and angry.  
  
"I just had a nightmare, alright."  
  
" A little more detail please."  
  
Takuya's gaze started to wander and he bit his lip. He finally spoke after a moment of silence.  
  
"I can't tell you Kouji, I just can't," Takuya's voice quavered as he spoke this, he closed his eyes, sighed then shifted his weight onto his hands as he got up.  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
Kouji finally said, "Takuya, you may not know it but we all care about you more than you think.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Takuya turned and suddenly bolted through the grass, away from Kouji.  
  
Kouji jumped up and sprinted after the brunette, Takuya was a fast runner but not as fast as Kouji. They reached a slope at the end of the field, Takuya jumped to a stop and slowly made his way down but Kouji tackled him. The tackle caused both boys to go tumbling down the small slope. They reached the bottom with a small 'thud'. Takuya let out a small groan as Kouji pulled himself off the boy, arms resting on either side of Takuya's head. Takuya slowly opened his eyes and gingerly touched the top of his head.  
  
"What the hell was that for!"  
  
"What the hell was with you running away! It makes it look like your going to do something drastic!"  
  
"Why do you care, it's none of your business!"  
  
"Well now it is!"  
  
"Piss off Kouji!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Takuya got up and brushed himself off, while cursing under his breath.  
  
"What happened in that dream you had?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Well it's obviously nothing if you're so pissed off when the subject comes up!"  
  
"You're the last person I need bitching from Kouji! Just leave me alone."  
  
Takuya's voice went quiet again. He turned away from Kouji and started to walk away, but Kouji caught Takuya's shoulder.  
  
" You might feel better if you tell someone."  
  
" (sigh) Fine." Takuya had finally given in.  
  
Kouji's grip loosened as Takuya started to speak.  
  
" I was walking on a deserted plain, alone. But my body was burning, it felt as if flames were in my body, then a sort of devil digimon came and put his claws around my neck and started to choke me. He said that he would soon take over me and render me helpless. His touch was like ice against my skin. But the thing is that I think that it's all because of Vritramon. He is becoming restless and every time I feel he is getting hard to control, I have these dreams."  
  
Takuya's body started to shake. He turned sharply and faced Kouji.  
  
"Happy now?! Now will you leave me alone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kouji didn't say anything but put his hands on Takuya's cheeks, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against the brunette's skin.  
  
"Because you can't handle this alone." Kouji's voice was calm but stern, his eyes were boring into Takuya, and it made the brunette feel uneasy at the sudden intimacy.  
  
Takuya grabbed Kouji's wrists and pushed away. "I can handle this fine on my own Kouji, this is just like a regular nightmare. I don't see why you're so worried." His voice now stern.  
  
"Your too stubborn! Why can't you ever accept help when it's offered?" Kouji yelled.  
  
"It was just a dream! Lay off!"  
  
"Have you ever noticed that usually your bad dreams just happen to become real! What if someone other than you gets hurt? Did you ever think of that?"  
  
"Yes, of course I have!"  
  
"Could have fooled me!"  
  
"Shut up!" Takuya swung at Kouji, hitting him squarely in the face, the blow had thrown Kouji to the ground.  
  
Takuya's eyes were wide with fear and anger. Kouji sat on the ground, surprised at the present situation.  
  
"Kouji, you have no idea what goes through my mind when I'm awake or asleep."  
  
Kouji stood up, his face parallel with Takuya's.  
  
"You know what Takuya, go on and get yourself killed! Maybe I'm wrong about the whole thing but don't get the rest of us involved."  
  
(eek! My story is making no sense but I just want to write a plot so I can have mushy Takouji stuff!)  
  
And with that Kouji walked back to where the other children were.  
  
He took his spot at the base of the tree, next to the small clearing where the other children are, where he had been before and, for once, fell asleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Takuya oni-chan, where are you!?" Tomoki's voice could be heard echoing through the area.  
  
Everyone seemed to be awake and bothered. Kouji stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"This better be good," he muttered.  
  
"Kouji, thank goodness your awake," Izumi said, her voice shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouji said while wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Takuya's gone!"  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry peeps gotta' leave you there because I gotta' go to bed! It's two am! Please read and review, thanks! I'm only gonna write a second chapter if I get more reviews and suggestions! I am sooo sorry about the spacing, bad grammar and horrible composition, I am an artist not a writer but it was about time some more people wrote yaoi Takouji fics! I had to write this fast and didn't get to read it over so I'm really sorry if there are too many mistakes. PS: I have changed the ending of this chapter!!!!! 


	2. salamander

Author's note: My computer is messed so bear with me, onegai. Sorry if my writing isn't the best but I have a life to get to also. It's Christmas holiday so please understand. I was so embarrassed when I read my own work, =^_^= and I was so surprised by all the reviews! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, much appreciated. No I don't own digimon, as I said before. I will try not to make as many grammer mistakes, keyword: try. I ALSO CHANGED THE ENDING TO THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S CHANGED ON FF.NET YET. ARIGATOU  
  
  
  
SALAMANDER  
  
Takuya had no idea of how far he had traveled, but as long as it was away from Kouji, it was fine. His cheeks were moist and his head ached, making his vision blurred. The long trek ended when he came to the edge of a deserted plain that seemed to go on for at least a mile. He could see mountains in the distance. He hesitated, since the dream from before had scared him. He took only small steps onto the dry, cracked soil. Kouji wouldn't think of looking for him here.  
  
Takuya stopped, 'why am I running away?' He thought to himself.  
  
'What will I benefit from running away from Kouji?'  
  
"You wont lose me, that's what. He wants me gone Takuya." (I will not tell you who this is :b)  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Fire and Ice swept over Takuya as clawed arms wrapped themselves around him. The boy couldn't breathe, his chest felt tight. His vision was blurring even more than before and his knees felt weak. Takuya felt as if the person/thing was forcing itself into his soul. The clawed arms wrapped themselves tighter around the boy, resistance against it seemed impossible.  
  
"He will soon find out that I have been residing in your body for quite some time." ('He' is Kouji by the way)  
  
"You're the one causing these dreams, you make Vritramon restless. You're the one causing all this trouble." Takuya choked out the last words. The clawed arms were now crushing the brunette, leaving no room for a breath, let alone any more speech.  
  
"I could destroy you any moment, did you know that? I could kill you any time that seems best to me. But since you have been unaware of my presence since now, I will allow you more time to accept me into your soul."  
  
"I don't want you in my soul," Takuya gasped out, but no one answered.  
  
The creature had vanished as fast as it had appeared. This however left Takuya sprawled on the ground, barely clinging onto consciousness. The brunette started to moan as some unknown energy inside him forced him to stand and continue walking. The vast plain seemed to now go on forever.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Where is Takuya oni chan?"  
  
Tomoki tugged at Izumi's skirt, tears in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.  
  
"I.. I don't know Tomoki."  
  
What else could she tell the younger kid, she couldn't lie to him. That baka Takuya probably hadn't consider that if he left for a bit no one would mind.  
  
"What an idiot," Neemon spoke up.  
  
Bokomon snapped the strap on Neemon's pants. "That 'idiot' could destroy you in a second!"  
  
"We might as well keep going, He'll find us eventually." Junpei piped up, ignoring Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
(I can't think of where they're all going because I'm too lazy, use your imagination and work with me)  
  
"That's very mature of you Junpei," said a surprised Izumi.  
  
"Izumi chan can lead!" Junpei drools.  
  
"Mou." Izumi sweat drops while slapping her forehead. "I knew it was too good to be true"  
  
Kouji finally spoke, "let's go everyone."  
  
Tomoki tugged on Kouji's jacket sleeve. "What about Takuya oni chan?"  
  
"Like Junpei said, he'll meet with us eventually."  
  
"Hai." Tomoki said, his voice now barely audible.  
  
"If it makes you feel better Tomoki, I'll go look for him," Kouji sighed  
  
"Will you? Arigatou!" Tomoki said, his face shining.  
  
Kouji didn't answer, instead he muttered. "Takuya isn't worth this much trouble or time."  
  
Kouji pulled out his D-Scanner.  
  
"SPIRIT! EVOLUTION! WOLFMON!"  
  
The wolf, human, digimon appeared. Kouji turned to face the other children.  
  
"Keep going, I'll meet up with you soon."  
  
Wolfmon leapt around the trees and through the forest. Deep down he hoped Takuya was fine and unharmed.  
  
***********************************  
  
Takuya had now since found out that the plain sloped downhill and then uphill for miles, thus making the distance seem not quite as short.  
  
"This is too long," Takuya pouted.  
  
'Can you not digivolve or not?' A voice in his head screamed.  
  
"I need to go back," he muttered.  
  
An irresistible energy was forcing him to trudge his way across the hot plain. Now it stopped him from frequently saying, or thinking anything.  
  
Takuya absent-mindedly pulled out his D-scanner from his jacket pocket.  
  
"SPIRIT! EVOLUTION! AGNIMON!"  
  
The human type spirit of fire appeared.  
  
"Much better," said the voice in the boy's head.  
  
Before Takuya had even moved a step, his body froze. His eyes were wide, his pupils becoming barely visible dots. Takuya then reverted back into a human; his body was now rigid with pain, his eyes still as wide with shock. Claws encircled his neck, becoming like ice against his skin. This was becoming exactly like his dream the previous night before. A voice finally spoke to Takuya, it was barely a hoarse whisper but the tone it had was panicked.  
  
"He is coming close. I cannot wait any longer to regain my strength. I need to take control now."  
  
Takuya felt as though the creature was forcing itself through his skin. The boy was frozen in place, he could not move, all he could do was scream in agony.  
  
*********************************************** Kouji had spent hours looking for Takuya but no such luck. He had reached the edge of a vast plain.  
  
"Takuya wouldn't cross this after that dream." (Takuya was right)  
  
'Where could he have gone,' Kouji thought to himself.  
  
As if on cue, Takuya's scream could be heard echoing through the air. (No he is not screaming like a girl, lol imagine that. Hehe 'eeeek'. Oh, right, sorry ,back to the story) Takuya sounded as though he was in immense pain. Without another thought, Kouji sped across the dry soil and sand. He just hoped to find Takuya unharmed.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Please, stop."  
  
No answer  
  
"Why me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Takuya's insides felt as though they could split at any given moment. He had lost the energy to stand, he was only being held up by the creature's grip on his neck. His legs were dangling helplessly, and his hands were unsuccessfully trying to pry the claws loose.  
  
"Vritramon was only getting hard to control because he was trying to fight me off. He was trying to show you what would happen in the future through your dreams, he was trying to warn you. Lucky for me you are stubborn and brave."  
  
Takuya couldn't do anything but listen and mentally slap himself at the same time. His air was being cut off, causing him to slowly black out. The creature's grip tightened.  
  
"I will take over very soon. I will render you helpless. No one can help you now."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short. I will explain stuff more in detail later so don't ask questions yet. Please, please give me an evil devil digimon. Thank you Jen Minamoto for your idea! I will update sooner than last time, it's hard to write these you know! Remember! I am an artist, not a writer, the writing probably wont be that good but bear with me, I'll try to up my writing skills. Yet again I haven't gone through the story so there's bound to be a lot of mistakes. Sorry, I had to get it up. I promise I'll fix it. Thanks Please leave a review if you can! Arigatou  
  
Sayonara 


	3. In the Blue

In the Blue  
  
  
  
Authors note: I said it once, I'll say it again. 'I don't own digimon'. All the names of my chapters are the titles of the character songs. 'In the blue' is Kouji's, 'Salamander' is Takuya's, and 'Kaze no Shizuku' is Izumi's. Read all the notes on the first chapter so I wont have to repeat myself. It took me four hours to look for a devil digimon (which I finally found one suitable, evil enough). Goodness, you think I would have stopped after twenty minutes. Anyway enjoy, I had to go a bit quick with writing this so I could update soon. I really appreciate Ideas and reviews! Arigatou  
  
(One more thing, I am not going to include the other characters because they get in the way of mushy Takouji stuff, thank you.)  
  
  
  
Another ear splitting scream echoed through the air, causing Kouji to momentarily have a sharp intake of breath. His face burned from the hot air of the plain whipping across it. Kouji had thought of spirit evolving into Beowulfmon in order to cover more distance in a short time. Unfortunately, it seemed as if some sort of indescribable force was not allowing him to do so, the farthest he could evolve to was Garmmon.  
  
'Please be okay Takuya, please,' Kouji begged helplessly to himself.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Takuya's body was searing with pain, fire was in his body but he couldn't extinguish it. The pain increased when the clawed hand tightened around Takuya's neck, more than what would be thought humanly possible without breaking anything. All Takuya could do was yell in agony as another clawed arm touched his chest. The pain was now at a climax as the creature's hand/claw reached inside of him. Takuya's body was now burning badly, and if the boy wasn't in such pain he would have noticed his body was glowing a pale red, taking over the hue of blue in the sky.  
  
"This will all be over soon, then I will be in control."  
  
"Stop, onegai, stop," Takuya choked.  
  
The creature didn't answer and Takuya was becoming desperate.  
  
  
  
"Please stop Kooridevimon." Takuya pleaded.  
  
  
  
(It's amazing what you can do with a lack of breath, and Kooridevimon? I just took ice in Japanese with devimon, I know icedevimon was in the North American Tamers, but I don't know if the name is the same as the Japanese Digimon Tamers. I'm not sure if Koori is Japanese for ice. How did Takuya know his name? He just did, so there. That is a perk of being the author)  
  
Kooridevimon only responded with a cold laugh.  
  
"Please, stop." Takuya screamed.  
  
********************************************  
  
The sky over the hot plain had changed its color to a pale red, and Takuya's pleading screams could be heard from not far away. Kouji was getting closer with every step he took.  
  
"Please be okay Takuya." Kouji pleaded aloud.  
  
A few moments after, Kouji had reached a small crater in which looked as if it was just made a few seconds ago. The edge of the crater was charred black and a fair amount of bright red light was forming in the center. Kouji narrowed his eyes and saw that in the mixture of red light were Takuya and a white devil type digimon.  
  
'Exactly like Takuya's dream,' Kouji told himself.  
  
"Kooridevimon please," Takuya whimpered.  
  
'Kooridevimon? So that's the digimon's name.'  
  
The digimon had the child of fire lifted off the ground, it's clawed hand tightly around his neck. Another clawed hand was inside Takuya' chest, but was not protruding out the other side of the boy's body. Kouji's heart sank to the pit of his stomach at the state Takuya was in. The boy's arms were busy helplessly trying to pry the claw around his neck loose and his legs her dangling uselessly from below. Kouji could not bear to watch the horrible scene in front of him and finally charged towards Kooridevimon. Blood was pounding in his ears, anger and hate clouding his mind.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Someone help me!"  
  
"No one can help you," Kooridevimon spat. "Not even any of your fire spirits can fight me off."  
  
Kooridevimon's arm went deeper into Takuya's chest, forcing Takuya scream in pain yet again. The boy's vision was now going blurry and his mind was becoming clouded. Kooridevimon would soon be in control and there was nothing to stop it.  
  
"Why me?" Takuya moaned. A tear slid down his cheek as his hands dropped in surrender from the grasp he had once had on the creature's claw.  
  
For once, Kooridevimon answered.  
  
"You were the most vulnerable. Fire was in your soul and I wanted it. I need to rise to power again." Kooridevimon whispered. Takuya moaned in pain as a response.  
  
Takuya didn't know how much longer he could keep his eyes open, and resistance against Kooridevimon seemed impossible now. A blur of blue suddenly appeared beside him. At the same time the grip around his neck became slack and the arm inside him was gone. A great rush of warm relief came over the goggle head when he saw that Beowulfmon was prying Kooridevimon's hold on him loose.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kooridevimon gasped.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question," Kouji spat back.  
  
*******************************  
  
All of Kouji's emotions had focused and allowed him to spirit evolve to Beowulfmon, but that was the last thing on his mind. His first priority right now was to destroy Kooridevimon and get Takuya to safety. Kouji pulled the digimon off Takuya and pushed it back, away from the brunette. Kouji stood in front of the now unconscious boy, shielding him from Kooridevimon.  
  
"You fool! I was almost finished! Now I will never become powerful and you will pay!" Kooridevimon said through clenched teeth. "Ice Shadow!"  
  
Everything around Kouji turned black but he wasn't unconscious, and he had changed back into Wolfmon. Kooridevimon could be heard laughing in the distance. Kouji clenched his fists and shut his eyes.  
  
"I have to find out how to defeat him," Kouji said to himself.  
  
"For myself and Takuya." He finished.  
  
Kouji stood still, eyes still tightly shut, and fists clenched. No thoughts were coming to him and Kooridevimon's laughing wasn't helping.  
  
"Kouji."  
  
"Takuya?" Kouji whispered the boy's name. He sounded so far away and weak.  
  
"Try your best, I'm counting on you."  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Takuya?" Kouji was becoming more desperate.  
  
No answer  
  
"Takuya!" The blue haired boy finally screamed.  
  
The darkness suddenly disappeared, the original scenery had returned, and Kouji was Beowulfmon again. Kooridevimon was speechless, his mouth agape.  
  
"How?"  
  
"My turn," Kouji growled. "Licht Angriff!" (I think it's a light attack, dunno, Gomen if I made any mistakes)  
  
Kooridevimon screamed in agony as white light filled the sky. When the light had settled all that was left over of Kooridevimon was a pile of ashes and a digitama. The digitama too turned into ashes after a few moments. Kouji gave a sigh of relief and changed back into a human. Suddenly he remembered Takuya was lying on the ground, not too far away. Kouji then ran to the Brunette and collapsed onto his knees.  
  
"Takuya! Takuya! Wake up! Onegai!" Kouji yelled while shaking the goggle headed boy.  
  
Takuya opened his eyes slowly until his eyelids were opened half way.  
  
"Wassa matter Kouji?" Takuya groaned.  
  
"Yogata, I thought that maybe you were.." Kouji faltered at these last words.  
  
"Well I'm not, so let me go to sleep," Takuya moaned and drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
Kouji just laughed and heaved a great sigh of relief.  
  
'Everything is okay now,' Kouji thought to himself.  
  
Koji lifted Takuya so that the goggle head was resting on the bandana boy's back. (Me and titles, I swear) Takuya had his arms draped over Kouji's shoulders, legs bent so the blue haired boy could lift Takuya by putting his arms under the brunette's knees. (Sorry about the description *I'm smacking my head on the keyboard by the way) Takuya rested his head comfortably on Kouji's shoulder, his breath was warm against the skin on Kouji's neck. The child of light shivered with every breath Takuya took and hoped that the moment could last for longer.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Takuya opened his eyes lazily. He was lying down on his side in a makeshift bed of grass. Questions shot through his mind, questions like: 'Where am I,' 'how did I get here,' 'where's Kouji?' A rush of memories suddenly came back, forcing Takuya to clench his teeth and shut his eyes tight in a desperate attempt to take it all in. The brunette moaned softly, his head hurt and he felt weak. The memories of Kooridevimon, and Kouji were coming back.  
  
'Kouji!' He thought. Was Kouji okay?  
  
Takuya then felt a hand press against his forehead. A beautiful rush of reassurance came over him, helping him take in the small amount of pain and ache he was feeling at the moment. Takuya opened his eyes slowly and moaned as the hand left his forehead. He saw Kouji lying on his side. One of his arms resting on the ground and the other propped up holding his head. Takuya stirred into a more comfortable position then spoke.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Was the response.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Kouji said whilst brushing the back of his fingers against Takuya's cheek. The brunette slowly shut his eyes and snuggled into the Kouji's chest, burying his face in the other boy's shirt.  
  
******************************************** Kouji admired the innocence and beauty of the sleeping boy beside him. He just wanted to grope and kiss Takuya endlessly, but unfortunately Takuya was exhausted and needed his sleep. All Kouji could do at the moment was watch the goggle head sleep. He could also feel Takuya's warm breath on his chest.  
  
"Good night Takuya," Kouji whispered as he brushed his lips against Takuya's forehead in a soft kiss.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Aaaaaah I can't do roles in this!!!!! I just thought I would try something new but I screwed up!!!!!! HAHAH me go to mushy stuff fast, no reason why. HAHAHA Computer go boom. EEEEEEK TAKOUJINESSSSSSSSSSSSSS This took longer than I expected. WARNING: The rest of the plot probably won't be really that good because I just want to write fluffy Takouji stuff! =^_^= What you've all been waiting for will come. I promise! R+R please Suggestions and reviews much appreciated. Sorry if there are mistakes on this chapter. What can I say? I love Takoujiness too much to care about other things. Me brain go boom. Funny. Arigatou Goziamasu 


	4. Say Yes

Say Yes! (Tomoki's song)  
  
Authors note: I don't own digimon. Wish I did but I don't. Get ready for Takouji Fluffiness. All the titles of my stories and chapters are from the songs on the Digimon CDs by the way. Suggestions for the rest of the plot and reviews are much appreciated. Gomen for the lateness but I've been sick. (NOT TO MENTION THOSE F****** MIDTERMS!)  
  
Arigatou  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Izumi pouted, tapping her foot in an irritated fashion. All of the chosen children had been waiting for Takuya and Kouji.  
  
(I ain't telling you where they're heading too because I'm lazy to think of something so use your imagination)  
  
"Izumi chan, are Kouji and Takuya oni chan okay?" Tomoki whimpered at her side.  
  
"Hai, they're probably looking for us now. I only hope we'll be okay with them gone for now."  
  
Takuya and Kouji had been gone for two days and one night, leaving the rest of the chosen children alone with Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Don't worry Izumi chan! I will protect you!" Junpei piped up beside Tomoki.  
  
Izumi slapped a hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Unggghh."  
  
Kouji placed a hand on Takuya's forehead, it was moist with sweat and hot to the touch. The boy had a high fever. Apparently the fight with Kooridevimon the previous day had made him extremely weak.  
  
"My head hurts," Takuya whimpered.  
  
"You have a high fever. And you need to rest." Kouji added quickly as Takuya struggled to sit up.  
  
"Kouji," Takuya whined, "We can't stay here forever."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"We can stay here until you get better."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"They can wait, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if they knew that you had a fever. Now sleep, I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Kouji started to bring himself to his feet but Takuya pulled at his shirtsleeve.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Please don't go," he whispered, " don't leave me alone."  
  
"Takuya," Kouji spoke softly, " I'll be back soon."  
  
Takuya felt Kouji's soft lips brush his forehead as he was pushed onto his back.  
  
"Rest, I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I know that you're still thinking about the fight with Kooridevimon but I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I need to find food and water. Ugh, I can hear a stream but I can't see it. Damn these thick bushes."  
  
Kouji cursed. He had been fighting his way through the thick foliage of the forest that stood in his way of fresh water.  
  
Finally, after much cursing, he had come to an awe-inspiring stream. It seemed as if it had been ripped from the pages of a fairy tale. It was crystal clear, and seemed clean enough to drink.  
  
"Sugoi," Kouji said in awe as he dipped his hand into the glittering water.  
  
"I definitely have to bring Takuya here if gets better. No, when he gets better." Kouji corrected himself.  
  
'Why did I say 'if'? He only has a fever because he's exhausted.' He convinced himself.  
  
After a few moments he stood up. It was about an hour since he had been gone, Takuya was probably getting worried.  
  
(And the point of this part was....)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Takuya lay awake, basking in the warm light that the mid day sun had brought. The boy had been trying to sleep for the day. Unfortunately, because of his fever, he was constantly waking. Even the slightest breeze would send icy shivers through his body.  
  
"Unggghh," Takuya moaned.  
  
His fever had gotten worse, he could feel it. His vision was blurred and his head hurt. All he could do was attempt to sleep and ignore the pain he was feeling.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
'I recognize that voice."  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why do you sound worried?"  
  
"Because you look worse than before I left."  
  
'He's stessing himself out again.' Takuya told himself.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"If you were telling the truth you would have looked me in the eyes when you spoke." Kouji kneeled alongside Takuya and pressed his hand on the younger boy's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
Takuya brushed the hand away and started to sit up.  
  
"Lye down. You need to rest."  
  
"I'm fine!" A sharp pain shot through Takuya's head, forcing him to wince and clutch his head.  
  
"Takuya. Please rest," Kouji begged, "I don't want the fever to get anymore worse than it already is. Please."  
  
Kouji placed a finger onto Takuya's lips to prevent him from speaking further.  
  
"Rest." It was a command, not a question.  
  
Too weary to protest any further, Takuya lay down. And, finally, fell asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Please get better Takuya," Kouji whispered as he lay a damp cloth on the smaller boy's forehead.  
  
The boy's fever hadn't broke, in fact, it had gotten worse. His breath was coming in brief gasps, and he was trembling.  
  
"I wish Bokomon were here. He might have something useful in that book of his."  
  
'What was going on? Why was Takuya so sick from just a loss of energy?' Questions such as these plagued Kouji's mind. All he could do was cringe and clench his teeth as he tried his best to ignore any possible causes for Takuya's sudden sickness. None of these possibilities were good.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Takuya stirred and lazily opened his eyes. All he could see was black. Was he blind? No, he could see himself, just not around himself. Where was he? He couldn't feel the ground beneath him. He was now shivering from being cold.  
  
"Where am I?" Were the first words that escaped Takuya's lips.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
No answer again.  
  
"Not again, not again, not again, the darkness is not real," Takuya whispered to himself.  
  
"This isn't real, it's not real, it's only a dream."  
  
"When will the darkness stop haunting me?"  
  
A few moments later, a voice echoed in the darkness.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"I feel so cold." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Takuya?" The voice was pleading now.  
  
"I'm so cold."  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Takuya's eyes shot open in surprise. Kouji was in front of him, looking worried and furious. Takuya was relieved that he had been dreaming but was confused as to why Kouji was upset.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Takuya didn't answer, instead he wrapped his arms around Kouji's neck and clung to the taller boy. A pink tinge appeared in the older boy's cheeks.  
  
"Ta..Takuya." Kouji stuttered.  
  
"Don't leave me, okay?"  
  
"I told you I won't ever leave you." Kouji wrapped brought his arms around the other boy's waist.  
  
"Just makin' sure."  
  
"Shut up and sleep." Kouji teased.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Mmmmmmm I think I'll do mushy stuff next chappie. No flames because I have f****** mid terms and I'm gonna' try and post the story faster. Now, obviously they both know they like each other a lot so no more explaining there. And that's pretty much it. Gomen for the shitty chapter. I'll tell you what's wrong with Takuya then.  
  
YAWN G'night 


	5. Trust

Warning; This chapter is in POV form. Oh yeah, and yaoi, shonen ai.  
  
Beware of some angst.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers.  
Trust  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I want to hold him forever. I want him to be mine. I want. I want him to love me just as much as I love him.  
  
"Takuya."  
  
I wrap my arms around him tighter. I love him, It's hard to admit this but it's the truth. I am only now beginning to accept these feelings that now plague my body.  
  
'Great, now I'm turning into a freakin' poet.'  
  
Takuya suddenly stirs and whimpers a little in his sleep, shifting his weight in my arms. I hope he's not having a nightmare, that's the last thing he needs. I want to wake him up but afterwards he may not go back to sleep.  
  
"Your too stubborn," I mutter.  
  
Takuya nuzzles my chest and his eyes open slowly. He's so adorable when he's like this.  
  
"I'm not stubborn," he yawns into my shirt.  
  
I should have felt bad for waking him but for some reason I didn't.  
  
"You feeling better?" My hand automatically presses against his forehead.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Your fever's going down but it's still pretty high."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
With the back of my hand I lightly stroke his cheek, the skin there is so soft. Takuya leans into my touch and moans softly.  
  
"You don't mind if I sleep a bit more do you?"  
  
"No," I whisper, "go to sleep."  
  
Soon enough Takuya had fallen asleep again, nuzzled in my shirt.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
I'm happy when I'm with him. Is he happy when he's with me? Or am I just a burden to him? I wish I knew. Kouji.  
  
I look around and see the same scenery time and time again. Almost every time I fall asleep I somehow end up on that same deserted plain. Even if the dream is a good one I still end up here. If Kooridevimon was defeated why do I still come here? Has he really been defeated? Was Kooridevimon the real enemy? I shouldn't really be so pessimistic.  
  
So far nothing has happened out of the ordinary. The only thing that is different is that I feel cold, but other than that everything is pretty normal.  
  
*****  
  
After a few moments the sky is suddenly filled with dark clouds. I don't take any notice to it, until it starts raining. At first the rain comes slowly, softly. But after a few moments it is falling at an exceptional rate, evolving into small pools of water around me. I feel the sparkling droplets descend onto my face as I look up towards the sky. It's so beautiful and sad, and that's when I start to cry. I guess the rain must have triggered something deep inside of me that even I wasn't aware of. Or maybe I just needed an excuse to cry. Hot tears pour down my cheeks while I bite my lip in frustration. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. Bile rises in my throat and now my eyes burn.  
  
The tears are now mixing with the rain, dribbling into the water around me. I open my eyes to see that the plain is no longer a vast valley of sand, but a rapidly growing ocean. Confused and grievous my gaze wanders to a rigid silhouette, bobbing in the rough waves of water. Thunder and lightning crash in the sky, illuminating a person. I choke at the image before me.  
******************************************************* BWAHAHAHAHA cough cough cough, ahem, holy moly that is a short chapter. Don't hurt me please! *cowers in corner* everything WILL be explained in later chapters!!!! I will be updating soon, just so you know. I'm really sorry about leaving this story on hold for so long. I did not abandon this story, okay, i 've just been having other stuff to do. (not to mention writers block) so anyway i will update soon so please be patient. lots of luv 


	6. Tonde miseru, oreta tsubasa de

I hope you guys don't stone me to death or anything because I've left this fic for a mighty long time. I swear I've been trying to update but every attempt gets worse and worse. I read " Kaze no Shizuku" through and I just can't help laughing at how badly I've written some parts (or all parts __  
  
Tonde miseru, oreta tsubasa de  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Takuya's POV  
  
"No . . . . it couldn't be. Is it really you? Kouichi?"  
  
Lightning once again filled the sky as he turned to face me. I could see him better now, his hair was soaked but he didn't seem to care. His facial features and eyes were . . .just blank. This person . . .this person couldn't be Kouichi.could they? But.this Kouichi seemed as if he was consumed by darkness, I could feel it. A veil of darkness was around him; it made me nauseous and depressed just to be in his presence.  
  
"Kouichi? Why are you here?"  
  
He just continued to stare at me, it felt as though he could see right through me.and to tell you the truth, it was starting to creep me out. The sky suddenly went dark as lightning ceased to appear in the black sky. I couldn't see anything, let alone anyone.  
  
"Kouichi?" I whispered. There was still no answer.  
  
Suddenly, an arm encircled my waist as I was pulled roughly into an embrace. Warm lips hovered dangerously above mine; I could feel the warm breath passing through them.  
  
"Takuya ..... " he had spoken my name in barely a whisper, the sound of the ocean around us quickly whisking away his words. Although it's strange, I had still heard him.  
  
I was worried that if I moved my lips in response, his lips would "oh so accidentally" close over mine. But out of habit, I just had to ask:  
  
"Kouichi, why are you here?"  
  
He lifted his head slightly, his eyes meeting mine. The arm still wrapped tightly around my waist. I was about to repeat myself when he replied:  
  
"I came here for someone."  
  
I automatically responded with what had first come to my mind.  
  
"Who?"  
  
His lips curled slightly into a smile. I'm not as naïve as people think I am. I know what's going to happen next, I 'm not a complete idiot. That's why I pushed at his chest in an attempt to free myself from his arms; but he seemed unfazed by my struggle. Unfortunately, my small attempt at escape only caused him to hold me even tighter.  
  
"Let me go Kouichi," I whimpered uselessly into his chest. "Please."  
  
He placed a hand under my chin and crushed his lips against mine. When I tried to protest, he took advantage of my parted lips by slipping in his tongue. I visually cringed at the strange action. I felt violated to some extent; I had to make him stop. I bit down harshly on his tongue. A coppery taste filled my mouth as Kouichi jerked back in surprise. He didn't loosen his grip on my waist or chin though. In fact, afterwards, he just kept smiling.  
  
"What the hell was that for Kouichi?"  
  
I was praying that my voice hadn't cracked when I had spoken. I couldn't help but feel angry with him though. He had no right kissing me. That was reserved for someone else.  
  
"Kouji, right?"  
  
Buried in my own thoughts, I had forgotten that I was still in Kouichi's arms. I must have spoken my thoughts aloud. Finally realizing my mistake, I blushed a bright red.  
  
'God, how embarrassing,' I thought, 'in front of Kouichi too.'  
  
Lost in my own thoughts again, I was oblivious to the soft lips that brushed against my forehead.  
  
"Ja ne Takuya."  
  
The arm around my waist released me and I was no longer in Kouichi's hold ... probably because he was no longer there.  
  
No longer there .... ?  
  
I looked around me in all directions but Kouichi was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, my vision started to blur and the ocean around me became violent.  
  
I guess that was around the time I woke up.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Takuya's POV (still)  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, trying to view my surroundings. Unfortunately, sunlight poured in through the open lids at the same time, stinging my eyes. I immediately closed them, my eyebrows knitted into a frown as I tried to shake off the headache that was slowly forming.  
  
"Uhnnn .... " I groaned, "I feel like crap."  
  
It was true. I was feeling sick to my stomach, I was cold and I couldn't move. The grass I was lying on was itchy, and my head hurt. Worst of all, Kouji wasn't there. Staring at the sun hadn't exactly helped my situation either. Not to mention that creepy dream I had ...  
  
My eyes widened at the mention of the dream.  
  
"The dream.Kouichi was there .... and he ...he ... " I whispered.  
  
My fingers unconsciously brushed over my lips as I remembered what had happened.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
My eyes glazed over in brief recollection, my fingers never leaving my lips. The taste of copper lingering on my tongue.  
  
I jolted out of my trance when a silky tone reached my ears.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself, Takuya?"  
  
I sat upright quickly, turning towards the voice. I scowled when my eyes landed on the speaker. It was Kouichi. He was leaning calmly against a tree in the shadows, arms crossed lazily over his chest. I briefly wondered how I hadn't noticed him standing there before. Brushing off the thought, I opened my mouth to speak. There was no sense 'beating around the bush', so I asked him directly.  
  
"What are you doing here Kouichi?"  
  
He lifted his head slightly so his eyes met mine, grinning casually at my slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"I came here for someone," he responded.  
  
I froze immediately, the color draining from my face. He had said the same thing in my dream. I visibly flinched as he spoke again.  
  
"Not happy to see me?"  
  
I finally found my voice and replied crisply. "Should I be?"  
  
"You're so cold to me Takuya." He grinned mischievously at me, "but I can change that."  
  
Before I knew it, I was on the ground; Kouichi straddling my waist, while I was flat on my back. My arms were pinned above my head by one of Kouichi's hands, making escape incredibly difficult. I struggled beneath him, in an attempt of trying to get him to release me in some way. In the process, I accidentally kicked him, causing him to apply more pressure to my wrists.  
  
"I suggest not doing that again," he hissed, his lips hovering above mine. He pressed down on my wrists again as if to emphasize his point. I let out a small cry of pain but was soon silence when Kouichi covered my lips with his own. I tried to protest and break the kiss but that only caused Kouichi to deepen it. I soon stopped struggling, realizing that it would be a wasted effort seeing that he was stronger than me. This was definitely worse than the dream.  
  
The dream .... he had kissed me ..... then I....  
  
At that same moment, I mimicked my actions from the dream, blood instantly filling my mouth. Kouichi jerked back in surprise, crimson liquid dribbling down his chin. To my surprise, he was grinning down at me.  
  
"Let me go Kouichi," I spat after catching my breath.  
  
"No, I'm quite comfortable like this."  
  
"Now Kouichi!"  
  
"No," he replied, his calm tone never once wavering.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What's with the change in personality, huh?" I yelled in desperation, "one moment you're frightened of your own shadow and the next moment you're kissing me!"  
  
Kouichi stayed silent, continuing to look at me in mild amusement. His eyes briefly scanned over my body before he slipped a hand under my shirt. Okay, maybe he wasn't even listening to me.  
  
"Aaah ...nooo ... cold, STOP IT!"  
  
He brushed his lips over mine in a chaste kiss.  
  
"It won't be so bad if you relax," he cooed.  
  
My eyes widened, 'it won't be so bad....if I relax?' I repeated.  
  
My face turned an angry shade of red, while I desperately tried to pry his wandering hands off of me. It didn't take a genius to figure out how far this situation was bound to go. Kouichi became mildly irritated with me as I continued to squirm under him. In response he crushed his lips harshly against mine and pinned my legs down with his own. I had no chance of escape, it was hopeless. At least until I heard a familiar presence approach from the trees.  
  
******************************************************  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Sorry to leave it there people but that's the longest chapter I've ever written for this fic. Anyway, I'm sorry it's been on hold for quite some time but it might take a little time for the next chapter to come out. Any questions you have, send it in an email, I will respond. During the updating of this fic, near the end of this chapter, there was a loss in my life. I know it may not seem too significant to you but it was a huge deal to me. I lost my rabbit who was about eight years old. I love all my reviewers and I will try to update as soon as I can. If you're interested to see what's going on with me, go to my profile and go check out my live journal. ^_^ I hope you liked the chapter, sorry there was no Takouji in it. But there will be soon. * sorry about the Takuya/Kouchi part * (gets bricked) Now everyone, put away the knives and guns.(runs like a maniac whilst Takouji fans race after her)  
  
Fangirl #1= get her!  
  
Fangirl #2= I know where you live!  
  
Ja ne everyone! 


End file.
